The Storm
by Lost Lantean
Summary: Almost as if to put a fine point on her situation, lightening flashed in the distance and was followed later by the rumble of thunder. The storm was mocking her. It had destroyed her home and left her trapped, it may well have... AxJ, minor YxU


Yumi seemed to float back to consciousness, finding herself face down in a pile of rubble. She tried to lift her head and immediately felt dizzy, her surroundings spinning around her. She lowered her head back down and waited a moment for the headache to pass. While it subsided she took stock of her situation, the details leading up to now being rather indistinct as she tried to remember what had happened. Her entire body hurt but the worst pain was coming from her left leg. Something heavy was covering her lower body and most of her back, pinning her to the ground and making it a struggle for each painful breath. In the distance she could hear the lingering echoes of thunder and all around her she could feel the cold wetness of the lightly falling rain. She decided to try and look around again, this time slowly lifting her head before scanning the surroundings as best she could. What she saw almost made her wish she hadn't woken up. Her house was shattered, everything that she and her family had was gone, ripped to shreds by the storm. A memory forced it's way to the front of her mind.

She recalled the storm growing increasingly violent, the sirens and then the scramble to get Aelita and... _**AELITA!**_ her mind screamed in alarm. The pain of her crushed leg seemed to fade and the weight on her back got just a bit lighter as determination set in: There was no way Yumi Ishiyama was losing Aelita without a fight, she had lost enough already. She struggled and wiggled to try and free herself from whatever was holding her down. Unfortunately, what was left of her house had other ideas and stubbornly held on to her, rewarding all of her effort with terrible, white hot pain that shot up her spine.

She screamed and the broken house, the warm and humid evening swallowed her cry of pain, anger and frustration. Hot tears came to her eyes and she blinked them away, crying wasn't going to solve anything. But she was trapped, rendered both powerless and helpless by the remnants of her own house. That feeling was worse than all the pain her body could possibly make her feel. Almost as if to put a fine point on her situation, lightening flashed in the distance and was followed later by the rumble of thunder. The storm was mocking her. It had destroyed her home and left her trapped, it may well have...

Crushing the thought before she could finish it, Yumi instead concentrated on gathering all of her strength. Clenching her teeth against the pain she knew would come and squeezing her eyes shut she pulled with all her might. Muscles rippled and strained against the material that held her captive, her lungs burned as her body used oxygen faster than she could replenish it. The sensation was pleasant compared to what her torn flesh and broken bones poured into her nervous system. Her teeth ground together as she tried to keep herself from screaming out in agony while her hands continued to claw at whatever might give her some leverage.

And then it was over. Her body relaxed as she gulped for air against the burning pain in her chest and the weight of the debris on top of her. Eyes opened unto a dark and wavering world before finding some sort of focus. She hadn't moved an inch and now she hurt worse than before. Panic and despair clawed at her mind aided by the intense pain she was in.

[[]]

_"Come on 'Lita, wake up."_

Aelita stirred, her eyes moving around unfocused as she tried to decide whether the familiar voice was in her head or not. Sensation returned to her mind, first as a headache then as a series of pains from all over her body. Unwilling to open her eyes just yet she slowly flexed her fingers and toes then her arms and legs. Everything was sore and several movements caused sharp flashes of pain that made her bite her lip to keep from screaming. The night or evening or whatever time it was seemed unnaturally quiet though sound did filter through. An occasional groan or the sound of something falling made it to her mind, the sounds doing nothing to reassure her or ease the splitting headache. Not sure if she really wanted to see what was out there, she slowly opened her eyes.

It was fairly obvious she was laying on her back as the world resolved into focus. The sky was in view, cloudy and but reasonably bright. Cold rain fell on her and she shifted, rolling unto her side as she blinked the rain out of her eyes. The motion came with a whimper of pain which she tried to ignore as she gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position, having to close her eyes again as her body seemed to protest and her vision swam. A gust of cold wind contrasted sharply with the warm, humid air she felt around her.

Nothing was right, her world didn't make sense and, finally feeling brave enough to reopen her eyes, she looked down at herself and recoiled in shock. Her pink tee shirt and jean shorts were ripped and covered in a grimy mud. Her arms and legs were bleeding from a number of small cuts and one larger, rougher looking gash that ran along her left arm. All of her wounds hurt and she really wanted to lie back down and wait for someone to come get her, hopefully the owner of the masculine voice that seemed to rouse her. Looking away from herself she realized what was so wrong with the situation. She wasn't outside playing in the mud, she was supposed to be in Yumi's house, enjoying the company of a good friend and the pleasant coolness of the air-conditioning. They were watching some sort of movie or TV show and discussing how their classes were going and...

_**YUMI!**_ Her mind screamed at her, as she suddenly realized that she was in the middle of a ruined house. That thought crystallized her will and though it hurt like hell, Aelita managed to force herself upright. Then nearly fell down as the activity seemed to force all the blood from her brain and she got lightheaded and woozy. Standing still and reaching out she found something to steady herself on but winced and yanked her hand back to her body as she found that her handhold was sharp and unfriendly. The action made her loose her balance again but this time, she managed to steady herself in time to avoid falling. Recovering from her near fall, she started to look around for any sign of her black-haired friend. She moved slowly to avoid the sickness that came with sudden movements.

Now if moving slowly could only help with shock and sadness that assaulted her mind as she surveyed the extent of the damage around her. Yumi's whole neighborhood had been reduced to piles of scrap and rubble. She knew what it was like to lose your past, to have nothing but scraps of memory and broken items left. She wanted to dwell on that for some reason, like she couldn't move past the overwhelming sense of loss. But she struggled to find focus, she knew that there was something important she needed to do. Something that should be so close and not shrouded in the past.

_"Yumi."_

She heard it again, the familiar sounding voice that she wanted to place but couldn't. It sounded so much like... But she knew it couldn't be, there was no way.

The feel of warm, wet something on the back of her neck grabbed her attention and she reached back to feel her head. Wincing as she pulled her hand away, she realized that her hair was wet and matted with blood. That might explain why her thinking was so muddled and disjointed. Why she was hearing voices. Maybe she had fallen and this was a bad dream. Maybe she would wake up on the couch and...

_"Focus, Yumi needs help!"_

The command cut through everything that was fogging her mind and seemed to give her some much needed clarity. With renewed purpose she scanned the wreckage again, forcing aside all the emotion of the devastation she was surveying and forcing herself to not let her mind go off on tangents. _Yumi needs help_, she repeated to herself. A human hand in the direction of the voice that she was, but wasn't, sure was in her head caught her attention. Moving deliberately she made her way towards it, her steps unsteady and clumsy as she dealt with both the lingering pain and dizziness of her injuries.

When she finally reached her, Aelita let herself drop to her knees then grabbed Yumi's hand and squeezed it. The pain of falling was overwhelmed by joy as Yumi gave a weak squeeze back and looked up at her. But there was pain and defeat in Yumi's eyes and one look at the pile on top of the raven haired girl answered the question. Debris was piled up on Yumi's back and a couch was lying on her legs, sopping wet and covered with yet more stuff. Getting Yumi out of that mess was going to be a major problem. It had to be done though and determination flooded through Aelita's system as she said, "don't worry Yumi. I'll get you out of there."

Gritting her teeth, Aelita picked herself back up with a long groan and began to pull the garbage off of Yumi with her bare hands. Something pushed away the weakness she felt as she worked on her task. Beside her she felt a presence and a look provided a blurry image of a teenage male boy. "Ulrich? Odd?"

Yumi winced as she turned her head at Aelita's mention of the two names. Either could probably escape the schools lockdown, assuming the school hadn't been hit. But straining to look up and behind herself then listening intently provided no clue that anyone but Aelita was nearby. Though in the distance she could hear shouts for help from other's in her neighborhood.

Aelita grasped at a piece of debris and her hand slipped, making a fresh cut into her palm. Trying to ignore the new source of burning she felt the debris get lighter, and looked to see another set of strangely indistinct hands on the debris.

_"On three... One, two, three." _

She grunted with the effort but this time the sheetrock piece lifted and fell clear of Yumi's prone form. Looking over she thanked Jeremy, mumbling that he had come just in time. With effort she walked back to where Yumi could see her, "Yumi, don't worry. Jeremy's arrived to help get you out. We'll be done in a minute."

"Aelita..." Yumi rasped weakly, "Aelita?"

But the pink haired teen had gone and was moving debris again, not that it would have mattered. Her voice was drowned out by the sound of sirens approaching and the loud thwap thwap of a helicopter moving into position overhead. Maybe there was nothing much to... A searing pain from her legs stopped her in mid thought and she screamed out. Then the weight on her legs lessoned and Yumi knew what she had to do. Pulling with all her might she crawled forward a few feet, just far enough to be out from under whatever it was that was holding her before it inevitably crashed back to the ground. The effort and injury took its toll and there was nothing she could do to fight the darkness that closed in around her vision as her body went limp.

Aelita looked triumphantly at Jeremy and then really felt the fatigue of both her injuries and the effort she had put forth. But as she leaned and began to fall she felt herself be steadied. "We have one more thing to do." Jeremy told her gently as he led her towards the street. She staggered out into the road and right in front of a police car that was going through the area to help survivors. Pointing in the direction of Yumi, she collapsed as the officer stepped out of his vehicle. He checked her vitals and radioed for an ambulance. His partner dashed into the ruined house and radioed back that he'd found a black-haired, teenage girl who was barely conscious.

Jeremy watched as Aelita was loaded into an ambulance a few long minutes later. He stayed behind and got into the ambulance with Yumi, regretting that there was still only one of him while two people needed his help. But right now, Yumi needed it more and Aelita would understand. She was always good at that, he mused as paramedics fought for Yumi's life.

[[[]]]

Yumi woke up to find herself in a brightly lit room full of people rushing around her. Confusion gave way to panic as she recalled her last moments of consciousness in the ambulance after the paramedics had arrived. She was dying and though struggling to stay alive, she knew she was losing this battle. In the distance she could hear the tone of the heart monitor saying that she was in V-fib along with all the voices of the doctors and nurses in the room. The sound was muffled and fading, as was her vision. The sensation was like trying to swim against a current that was pulling her down. Her limbs felt heavy as she struggled to reach the bright, wavering light and voices above her. But it was no use as she kicked her aching legs and pushed with her sore arms. Her strength was all but sapped as she slipped further under. Away from the friends she loved and the life she knew. Just as she was about to take in a lungful of water she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and yank upwards causing everything to change.

She looked around, aware that she was standing, or rather floating, in an ER above the table holding her almost lifeless body. Everything was surreal, looking overly bright and somewhat out of focus. Around her body she could see doctors working frantically and feel the controlled chaos in the emotions radiating from the doctors. Yet everything in what she presumed was the real world was happening in ultra slow motion. She became aware of the hand being withdrawn from her shoulder and looked up, away from the doctors moving ever so slowly below her. There was no holding back the gasp of surprise when she saw Jeremy standing before her. His face held a kind and knowing smile that invited her question. "Am I dead?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, not quite yet. Close though." Jeremy's sad smile brightened "a weaker person would already be dead."

Nodding without completely understanding what was happening she looked over her old friend as she tried to comprehend. He looked exactly as she remembered, complete with the glasses and blue turtleneck sweater that was his favorite outfit. It wasn't how she remembered seeing him in his casket. Anger flashed through her being and she grabbed at the front of his shirt, lifting him up by the collar, "do you have any idea how hard your death was on all of us!"

Shocked by her outburst and startled by how she was holding her best friend, she gently put him down and turned away in shame. She knew how unfair that was but she couldn't help it. Aelita had been devastated and had never fully recovered from his loss. In some way, neither had she. Though most often Aelita induced, there were times when she would really miss the bespectacled genius and his logical thinking.

Jeremy gave her an understanding look, "I didn't have a choice." His voice was dripping with apology and sorrow. "I wouldn't have left if I had."

Nodding, Yumi turned around to face him again and flashed a kind, shy smile of her own then hesitantly took a step forward and stepped into Jeremy's arms after he spread them as a signal that a hug was ok. "I know" she answered as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you almost as much as Aelita did."

Hearing her admit that tore at Jeremy's heart, such shows of emotion and affection were still somewhat unusual for the girl. "I know," Jeremy replied "I've looked in on all of you from time to time."

His answer and concern warmed her heart but also caused her to remember Aelita's state the last time she had seen her. Her instincts suddenly screamed that something was wrong and there was no way to keep the alarm and urgency out of her voice as she spoke. "Jeremy, what about Aelita?"

Jeremy released Yumi from the hug and pulled back away from her. This was something he had to look Yumi in the eyes to do, she had to know both how much he hated this and how much he wanted, even needed this. "I'm so sorry Yumi" Jeremy replied with genuine sympathy," but you need to live, Ulrich needs you and it's..." He wiped at his eyes, still wondering how his form could conjure tears, "it's Aelita's time, just like it was mine."

Yumi's first reaction was to lash out, to strike him and demand that he let Aelita live. But her anger fell apart before she could, replaced by compassion as she saw the emotion in his eyes and realized how hard it must have been to go back to living without ever being able to hold Aelita, or even to talk to her. "I'm..." She hung her head in shame "I'm sorry for..." She shook her head and started again, "you'll take care of her?"

Jeremy reached out and gently tilted Yumi's head back up so that she could see just how torn he was over this. He so desperately missed having Aelita in his life yet didn't want to deprive Yumi of the girl she'd come to consider her little sister. "Haven't I always?"

Yumi's lips pressed into a thin smile, "yes..."

Jeremy looked over his shoulder suddenly then turned his attention back to Yumi. "You need to go back, but Aelita and I will both be here when you wake up,. Promise."

"I'll find some way to hold you to that." The humor in Yumi's reply was forced but it still lightened Jeremy's mood. Smiling, he put his hand over Yumi's heart and felt some of his energy transfer to her. In the ER Yumi's heart began to beat, weakly at first but soon with a steady and strong rhythm. He felt the surprise ripple through the doctors who had seen her flatline during their conversation and had just about given up.

"Have a good life Yumi, know that we'll look after you and love you always." He gave her a light shove backwards and added "but understand that I don't you to see you again in this state for a long time."

Yumi laughed a little as she fell back into her own body. Nodding yes she noticed Jeremy wave and then turn away. She didn't manage to see him crouch beside Aelita's still peacefully sleeping form and pick her up. She did vaguely hear a nurse remark that she had a guardian angel looking out for her.

Moving to the roof of the hospital, Jeremy watched the last rays of the setting sun illuminate his and Aelita's translucent form. In a way it was fitting, both their earthly lives were over now and their friends would have to deal with the darkness of their loss. But the sun would come up in the morning and Yumi, Odd and Ulrich were strong individuals. They would cope and Yumi would know that some things were better this way. That would help.

Crouching down he laid Aelita onto the gravel roof and gently shook her shoulder, regretting that she wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye to Yumi as he had. Watching as Aelita slowly uncurled out of the ball like form she had assumed in her slumber, he spoke softly. "Easy 'Lita, Let me help you up."

After helping her up, he looked deeply into her shiny green eyes, seeing the surprise as her form registered. She broke eye contact with him and looked around slowly, taking in the storm damaged city from her high vantage point until his hand on her shoulder brought her gaze and focus back to him. The shock evident on her face was quickly replaced by rage and then worry as she demanded to know what happened and where Yumi was and where she was and how he was here and... Her voice trailed off as she recalled with perfect clarity what had happened to the boy before her and what that really meant. A few minutes of silence came to an end with a single question: "Yumi?"

Jeremy smiled sadly, "Alive and recovering."

Aelita nodded, "and us?"

"Together for all eternity if that's what you want."

Aelita smiled, the sadness and sense of loss conflicting with the pure joy of hearing those words from Jeremy. She hated that she had to give up the company of Yumi, Odd and Ulrich to gain Jeremy's. A look into his unnaturally but utterly perfect blue eyes told her that he had felt the same way. That he was as torn over this as she was. But his mood lightened and he grabbed her hand, "there are some people who would like to meet you." The radiant smile told her exactly who it was but she couldn't leave earth without a backwards glance.

Jeremy reassured her, "I promised Yumi that we'd be there when she woke up and you know that if anyone could find a way to hurt a couple of angels for breaking their promise, it's Yumi."

Aelita laughed her agreement and followed Jeremy into the afterlife.

[[[[]]]]

**Four days later:**

Yumi opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by her mother, father, little brother, Ulrich and Odd. All were looking at her with concerned expressions and then relief as she was able to focus her gaze on each one. As her eyes left Ulrich she felt disappointed just before a warm breeze washed across her. Smiling as her senses were momentarily filled with two familiar presences she looked at the foot of her bed and saw two faintly human outlines materialize. Both Jeremy and Aelita smiled back at her, their emotion becoming powerful enough to capture the attention of the others in the room, though only briefly. But seeing the ghostly outline of two lost friends was enough to dispel the worry over Aelita's death.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a long time in the making. It was inspired by a summer storm that nearly put a tornado down in my city. Of course I watched the storm from a window which was probably the least safe thing I could have done.

Thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review on your way out.


End file.
